Harry Potter
by AuthorJamesPorter
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a sister... a sister who knew everything... and knew how the future would play out? This will be slow moving as I will go through the books but things really will start to change as we get to Hogwarts and everything, please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Katy sat there and waited. She watched her brother as he slept on the cot they had in the cupboard under the stairs. She knew they would soon be turning ten, and she knew something was going to happen. She could see that Harry was having a bad dream again. He always dreamed of the memory that was all to clear to her. She was more of a freak than even those that Mr. Vernon Dursley called freaks. Katy knew to let the scene play out would confuse her brother more so she woke him. "Harry…" She whispered.

Harry sat up with a start. "Katy, I had the nightmare again!"

"I know Harry but it is okay. Everything will be okay very shortly." Katy stood up and put in the raggedy clothes that Petunia Dursley gave her. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley will be up soon. I must go cook breakfast. Harry, please get the milk and mail. You know how Mr. Dursley is in the mornings."

Harry got up as well and dressed quickly. He didn't know why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon made Katy call them by Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, but demanded he call them Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Katy just said that they are strange people and moved on from it, but Katy always knew more than she let on. "Okay."

Katy went to the kitchen and put on the coffee it was perking nicely when she heard the Dursleys wake up. Katy moved quickly, she knew the food had to be on the table and the places sent for Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. Katy was cooking the eggs when Harry came running into the room. "Harry! Be careful. They are up." Katy stated and flipped the eggs.

"Katy we got mail!" Harry said excitedly. "From a place call Hogwarts. They even addressed it to us. Look!" Harry held out the envelopes and in neat handwriting on them one said K. Potter and other said H. Potter. Both had the address The Cupboard Under the Stairs Number 4 Privet Drive Little Winging, Surrey, England.

Katy breathed a sigh of relief. Soon Harry and she would be safe for most of the year from the Dursleys. And finally Katy could tell Harry the truth. She never did because the Dursleys would have hurt him as they hurt her.

"Wonder…" The words died on her lips as Vernon Dursley walked into the kitchen and snatched the mail up.

"Who would have sent letters to you?" He said with a mean laugh and ripped them up. "You will not be going."

"Yes we will." Katy told him as she placed the last dish on the table. "Very soon."

Vernon Dursley grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the cupboard. "You will not be going anywhere you pathetic child." He threw Katy into the room.

She heard Harry start to protest, but she knew he had told him a million times to go with the flow. Soon they will leave she was sure of it. Katy listened as they went about the day it was their cousin's birthday Dudley Dursley… horrible name… Katy thought as she sat on the cot and waited until they left.

"What do you mean she can't watch him?" Vernon bellowed at Petunia.

"I don't want him to go!" Dudley screamed.

"Broke her leg or something. We will just have to take him with us or leave him here."

"We can't leave him here not alone with it."

"Fine."

"I don't want him to go!"

"We will buy you another gift Dudley-poo." Petunia cooed at their cousin.

Katy started to block them out as they waited. She had so many secrets, some which she hoped Harry would never find out. Many of them were known by the reason Harry must suffer… Katy knew he would also be their savior from this world, at least a form of it, but he is part of the reason their parents had been killed. Petunia knew the truth, so did Vernon but they lied about some bloody car accident instead.

It seemed like hours, but of course than it was, Katy sat there on the cot the whole time they were gone just going through the memories she had, from the moment of her birth to the moment Lily Potter grabbed her and told her she was her mum, to the moment he came in and killed her parents… tried to kill… a slamming of a door snapped Katy from her past.

"But it was like magic!" Harry was stating.

"There is no such thing as magic!" Vernon stated.

Vernon threw Harry into the cupboard with her and slammed the door shut locking it.

"What happened Harry? Are you okay?" Katy was always trying to prevent the Dursleys from hurting Harry.

"Fine. I was just standing there talking to a snake…"

"A snake?" Katy breath hitched, she knew she could speak to animals, snakes included but she never wanted Harry to have that gift… not the snakes…

"Yes, and then Dudley pushed me out of the way and then suddenly the glass disappeared and Dudley fell in and then the glass came back. It was like magic!" Harry explained.

"Mr. Dursely is wrong you know. Magic is real. But hidden from us. One day Harry we will get to leave…" Katy said and moved to the floor.

"Katy you can have the cot tonight."

"I am going to wait up for the mail again. We need our letters Harry. Get some sleep." Katy told Harry and then laid down and closed her eyes, but listened for Harry to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Katy waited. She woke up before dawn to make sure she got the mail first; she could just tell Harry her inner voice told her. Katy shook her head; he would think it is one of her stories. Katy has made up so many for Harry, all based upon a magical school, because she knew that was what was waiting for them. A life of magic. Their parents were good powerful Wizard and Witch and Harry had so much hidden power inside of him. Katy had even kept her biggest secrets from him but had told him of a girl like her in the story. The only way to make him believe was those letters. They were twins, and the connection between them was strong. Katy knew when he was lying to her about the bullying at school and the abuse from the Dursleys. Soon though they would only have to suffer a couple of months and then upon their seventeenth birthday they would be able to leave forever. He had said they needed to stay until that date. Katy wasn't sure why even though she was different and her memories full from that faithful night, he didn't explain everything to a one year old child that could barely talk, though she hung on to Sirus. She knew he shouldn't leave, but he left her and Harry, gave them to a giant where He dropped them off to live in purgatory, as they waited for the day their lives will fall into place. Katy was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the milkman and the mail man. Finally! She opened the door, using the magic she knew she had, to unlock the door but Vernon was already there getting the mail and ripping up the envelopes, there were dozens of them this time. Katy relocked the door and slid to the floor. She needed to figure out a way to best Vernon Dursley.

Over the next few days they showed up in the eggs and hundreds would be on the door stops. One day Vernon came to the cupboard.

"Harry, get your stuff you are getting too big for the cupboard, we are going put you in Dudley's spare bedroom."

Katy could see the fear in Vernon's eyes, the magic ways that he was sending the letters must be getting to him. Soon it would be their birthday and things will be set straight, finally.

"What about Katy?"

"She is a girl and smaller she can stay in the cupboard."

"Then I will too."

"Fine she can move up too." Vernon threw his hands in the air, Katy knew he didn't want her around but they had to keep appearances by keeping her.

Katy says nothing but she sees Harry rubbing his scar again once Vernon has left them to move up the other room. "Harry that nightmare again?"

"Yeah, why does my scar always hurt after it? Why doesn't your scars hurt?"

"I never said they didn't Harry…" Katy said as she placed a hand over her shirt, her scars lay on her chest right above her heart, two small lightning bolts, only reason Harry knew about them was she told him was because he kept complaining about his scar. So she had told him of her scars as well, to make him feel a bit better.

"Oh! Why do you think Uncle Vernon is moving us up to the small bedroom?"

"Someone knows we are living in the cupboard, that doesn't do a thing for his rep, Harry." Katy said with a smirk. Katy knew it was only a matter of time before she got those letters and things would be out in the open for Harry. Katy barely stopped her hair from changing color in front of Harry. She knew when she felt a moment of happiness her hair changed from the bright ginger to a deep bright red.

"I want to know what Hogwarts is and who keeps sending the letters; don't you?" Harry asked as they dragged the cot up to the spare bedroom.

"We will find out soon enough Harry. I promise you that." Katy said and plopped down on the cot after they set it down across from the bed.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The days passed and soon it was Sunday and Vernon had gone a bit crazy with all the letters. "Best day Sunday! Do you know why?"

Nobody answered, Katy was in the kitchen cleaning and Harry was serving tea and biscuits. Finally Harry answered. "No post on Sundays."

"Right you are Harry. No posts on Sundays."

Katy laughed, like that would stop him. After all he made her a promise. Then suddenly a rumble started and the house started to shake and suddenly thousands and thousands came pouring out of every opening! Katy tried to grab one but Vernon had grabbed both her and Harry and said that they were leaving.

He threw them all in the car and just kept driving. They had stopped at a hotel but there were hundreds of letters waiting for them when they checked out. Vernon told the hotel clerk to burn them. Finally they stopped and had to take a small boat across a body of water to a shack in the middle of a giant rock.

Katy and Harry lay in the corner next to the fire place, the only stop there didn't seem to be any holes in the wall. Katy watched Harry's watch, it was birthday gift from her last year, she found it at a thrift store for a few dollar. She had worked around the neighborhood for weeks to make sure she had some money for Harry's birthday gift. The watched beeped at midnight. "Happy birthday Harry."

"Happy Birthday Katy."

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door like no other they have ever heard. Katy sat up a smile on her face, her hair turning a bright red. This was it. It had to be. He couldn't have given up!

"Katy…"

"Everything is fine Harry. Better than fine it is wonderful!"

Suddenly the door fell the ground and a large shadow filled the room.

"Bloody wonderful!" Katy exclaimed.

"Get out! I demand you leave at once!" Vernon was yelling at the figure, which had walked in and put the door back up. It was the giant that took them to him.

"Oh, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over  
the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent  
it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it  
into a corner of the room.

Vernon made a noise, and grabbed Dudley and Petunia and stood in the corner.

"Anyways, Harry, Katy," said the giant, as he turned away from tuned away from the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on  
it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Katy let Harry opened it they didn't get many presents. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry and Katy written on it in green icing.

Harry looked up at the giant. He knew he should say thank you.

"Thank you!" Katy said.

Harry found his voice. "Excuse me sir…" Harry paused for a moment. "But who are you and why does your appearance make my sister so happy?"

The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm, and turned and grabbed Katy into a hug. "Long time, Katy." And let her go. "What about that tea then, eh?" he said. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." He continued but saw the empty grate and the ashes from their chip bags.

Harry and Katy just stood there as he used his umbrella to start a fire and set out things for tea and sausages. Harry looked at his sister who had the largest, most real, smile on her face he had ever seen her smile, and her hair had turned a bright red color. He had to ask the question again. "Why is my sister so happy?" But he got no answer as Hagrid started to cook.

Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said  
sharply, "Don't touch anything Dudley."

The giant chuckled darkly. "Your son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don'  
worry." He passed the sausages to Harry and Katy, they were so hungry and would swear they had never tasted anything so wonderful, but Harry still couldn't take his eyes off the  
giant.

Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, Katy ate while the largest smile stayed on her face and the Dursleys were scared. Harry spoke up. I still don't really know who you are. Or why Katy is so happy to see you!"

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.

"No I don't."

Katy broke in. "I couldn't tell him Hagrid. They would have hurt him."

"You knew?" Harry asked Katy.

"Yes. But I had to keep you safe Harry."

"Is that why they hate you so much more?"

"Yes and no Harry."

"WAIT! You never told him about Hogwarts because of the muggles!"

"Hagrid I wanted to, I really did but they would have hurt him! And they lie to him all the time. They said mum and dad were killed in a car accident. He knows nothing Hagrid."

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Katy said.

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, "It' s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents  
learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut.

"Wait!" Katy yelled.

"Harry remember I always told you there was magic?"

"Yes."

"We are magical Harry. I am a witch and you are a wizard! Just like mom and dad! I have been waiting for this day to tell you."

"Why didn't you before?" Harry was upset.

"Because they would have treated you as badly as they treat me, and he had asked me not to…" Katy trailed off.

"Uncle Vernon?"

"No! The one that left us with the Dursleys."

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy -  
this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"

"I am sorry Hagrid!" Katy cried.

"I am not mad at you! I know he asked you not to tell Harry everything, but I thought the Dursleys and you would have told him about your parents."

"I did in a way…"

"Huh?"

"The stories!" Harry exclaimed. "She did tell me, she told me about a magical school and how there was war and parents were lost. That is all true?"

"Yeah, but with names changed…"

"So I am…" Harry started

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid as he sat back down on the sofa. "An' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letters."

Harry and Katy both grabbed their envelopes again though Katy stood back and let Harry read the letter out loud.

Harry looked at the yellow envelope addressed in emerald green to:

"Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea.

He pulled out the letter and read:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all  
necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

"Katy is this really real?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl - a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry and Katy could read upside down:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
Given Harry and Katy their letters.  
Taking them to buy their things tomorrow.  
Weather's horrible. Hope you're Well.  
Hagrid

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, and let it fly away out into the storm.

Harry was still in shock. "Katy… Your hair?"

"Oh, it is something I was born with, I can change. It is all magic Harry."

Suddenly Vernon thought to speak. "They are not going."  
"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.

"A what?" asked Harry.  
"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them."

"Oh."

"They are not going! We swore when we took them in we would beat and stomp out this rubbish!"

"So you always knew?" Harry asked.

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family." It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you and your sister, and of course I knew you'd both be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"Harry…" Katy started but couldn't finish, here hair had turned black as the sky without stars and tears were running down her face.

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story, Katy forced to keep it from him because she was so scared of you lot! It is not fair when every kid in our world knows their names!"

"Harry…" Katy tried to start up again.

"Katy, what don't I know."

Hagrid was on the couch talking to himself in a low voice. "I never expected this. I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh two, how much Harry didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

"I… can… tell… him… Hagrid." Katy got out between great sobs the memories burned her very soul.

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. "You can't get the world out!"

"But I am his sister!"

"Nah, I will tell the story…"

"Thank… You…" Katy got out.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it... Katy might know a bit more. It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"

"Who? " Harry asked.

"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.

"Nah -can't spell it. All right…" But Katy interrupted so Hagrid wouldn't have to say the cursed name.

"Voldemort. Harry the evil wizard was named Voldemort.

Hagrid shuddered but continued. "Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. "Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You and Katy was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -" Hagrid was crying.

"Hagrid…" Katy sat down next to him and tried to hug him. She should have been telling this story but he put it upon himself to save her that bit of pain.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway... "You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you two, as well. Wanted ter make a clean job of  
it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? Or how Katy got her scars? Those was no ordinary cuts. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you two, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you an' Katy, an' he'd killed some o' thebest witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you two was only babies, an' you lived."

"My nightmares…"

"Real Harry. I always try to wake you up before you get the laugh. But I know you know now."

"How do you remember?"

"I was born different Harry is all. My mind is different."

Hagrid continued. "Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."

"I told you they are not going!" Vernon yelled again. They had forgotten the Dursleys were still there.

"I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more  
word... "

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant,  
Vernon's courage failed again.

"That's better," said Hagrid.

"But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?" Harry asked.

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go? "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don~ reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you two finished was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you two stumped him, all right."

"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."

"You are!" Katy stood up and yelled at Harry. "We can't control our magic Harry! Which is why we couldn't use it to stop the Dursleys from hurting us or the bullies at school!"

Hagrid chuckled, causing both Katy and Harry to face him. "Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"

"Yes."

"An' Katy's hair?"

"That is the magic showin'"

"I TOLD YOU THEY ARE NOT GOING!"

"If they wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop them," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s kids from goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. There names' been down ever since they was born. They are off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they won't know themselves. They'll be with youngsters of their own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM  
MAGIC TRICKS!" Yelled Vernon.

But both Kay and Harry knew he had gone too Far.

Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE IN-FRONT- OF- ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley- there was a flash of violet light, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat ottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry and Katy saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. That had finally caused Vernon to grab his wife and son and run to the upstairs room.

Hagrid sat back down. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."

Katy broke out laughing, her hair finally back to normal the black all gone. "Hagrid you are right, there wasn't much to change."

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."

He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry and Katy. "You two can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

**I want to say sorry! I meant to have this up way before now! I hope you enjoy this one, it is actually chapters 3 and 4. Please enjoy pretty much after this most of it will be done with alternate main POV, it is all third person, while I will mostly follow Katy in this fic, there will be chapters where she will not appear because I want to focus on another character or another conversation. Please enjoy! I hope to have Chapter 5 up soon!**

Harry woke early the next morning, he could hear Katy humming. Katy never hummed. Katy was never happy. It had to be a dream!

Katy watched as Harry started to way up. Soon, very soon they would leave the Dursleys for most of the year. Katy could hear Harry talk to himself.

"It was a dream. I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard and Katy will have that look of sadness in her eyes."

Katy was shocked! She thought she had hidden her sadness and fear from Harry.

Suddenly there as a tapping at the window. And Harry turned over.

"See there is Aunt Petunia knocking to get us up." But Harry was confused. Katy always woke him before Petunia could knock. Unless she was sick. Worry for his sister entered Harry and "I am up!" He yelled as the tapping became louder.

He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, Katy was making tea from what Hagrid had left out last night and arranging the sausages that were left over for a quick breakfast.

And there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak. "Harry open the window and let it in!" Katy stated as she continued to work.

Harry opened the winder and the owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.

Katy didn't know what to do so she went and tapped Hagrid on the shoulder. "Hagrid, the owl…"

"Pay him," Hagrid said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."

Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags... finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.

"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.

"Knuts?" This time Katy asked. Harry handed the money over to her.  
"The little bronze ones."

Katy took five of the little bronze coins and gave them to Harry who put them in the bag tied to the owl's leg.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. "Best be Off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. "Katy…"

"Hmm..." Katy responded, letting Harry know she knew what he was thinking along the lines of money. Katy didn't know what they would do, but she would find a way to make sure that Harry and herself had what they needed for school.

"Um - Hagrid?"

"Mm?"

"We haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night ... he  
won't pay for us to go and learn magic."

"Don't worry about that. D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything? First stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank."

"Hagrid, Harry we should have a bit of sausage and cake and tea before we go anywhere." Katy was smiling and her hair was somewhere between her bright ginger and bright red color "Wizards have banks?"

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."

Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. "Goblins?"

"Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe – 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter doimportant stuff fer him. Fetchin' you two gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see. Got everythin'? Come on, then."

Katy cleaned up and handed the items back to Hagrid and then they all went outside where there was only a boat.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.

"Flew," said Hagrid.

"Flew?"

"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've  
got yeh."

"Shame to row of 'course. You two wouldn't tell if I helped the boat along?"

"No!" Harry wanted to see more magic, a smile on his face.

Katy smiled as well. Finally, she finally didn't have to hide everything, some things yes, well one big thing, but never again about the magic and the world they belonged in.

Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.

Soon they reached land and they went up to find the train station to take them to London.

"Still got yer letters?"

Harry quickly pulled out the letter. "Yes!"

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

Katy took out her own letter and focused on the second page. A frown on her face, and her hair turning a dull ginger color almost gray, Katy had stopped preventing the change now that Harry knew, of course he didn't know she could change just about everything about herself and that her real self was an image of genetic code from Lily and James Potter. But Katy read this part of the letter out load. "HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM: First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. COURSE BOOKS: All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT: wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set glass or crystal phials telescope set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS" Katy paused for a moment. "That isn't fair. Harry would be a natural on a broom."

"Huh?" Harry was confused. "Can we get this all in London?"

"Nothing Harry a faint memory is all, you loved your toy broom."

They got off at the next stop and followed Hagrid until he stopped in front of a small hole in the wall. "This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know  
Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid.

"Good Lord is this - can this be -?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "The Potter Twins... what an  
honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and Katy and shock their hands like they were famous. "I can't believe it is really the Potter twins here in my pub!" Many more came up to them clapping them on the back and introducing themselves. Finally a pale young man made his way forward, very nervously.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potters," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Katy's hand first, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you." Then he shook Harry's.

Katy didn't trust him. "What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, "n-not that you n-need it, eh?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

"Told yeh two, didn't I? Told yeh you two were famous. Even Professor Quirrell  
was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?" Katy still didn't trust him.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"

The rest of the day went by quickly. Katy's favorite moment was when she had talked Hagrid into taking her to the pet store to get an owl for Harry. Harry's eyes lit up at the birthday gift. Katy smiled smugly. The only thing that kept eating at the back of her mind was running into the blonde boy. He had been in the back with Harry and had talked about pureblood. Katy knew Harry was worried about what he had said, but contrary to popular belief they were purebloods. Lily Evan's magic had been too strong for the family to ignore so they could not force her to bind her magic as the others had done. Petunia Dursley was a Squib. The boy was going to be in Slytherin. That did give Katy some worry. She was probably going to be it in herself, she knew all about the houses now. She had read a bit about them in a book at the book store. She had the qualities it treasured. And her ancestors had been in Slytherin. But of course they were in Gryffindor as well. Harry was more destined for Gryffindor, she knew that. After all their parents had been Gryffindor. So they would be. Little was known about the hat, but she remembered Sirus telling her one time that the hat let you choose your house as long as you truly would belong there. Already though Hagrid had filled Harry's head with the fact Slytherins were evil. Katy frowned at that. "Harry, nobody can be said to be evil until they are proved to be. Slytherins are cunning, but that doesn't mean they are evil."

"Katy how do you know so much?"

Katy waved her hand. "Read it in a book. There are some very good Slytherins according to that book. We will be placed were we are placed and that is where we shall belong. They shall be our family. However that being said, Voldamort is the reason that people don't want to be in Slytherin. If you don't want to be you do not have to be in Slytherin. End of story. But don't judge until they give you a reason to judge. Though I am sure Hagrid has his reasons."

They let it drop from there. And moved to go to go to Ollivanders. _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ The build read. Katy smiled. A wand. Finally. She remembered playing with her mother's and with Sirus's. Harry had played with their dad's, Katy had never felt comfortable with it.

The man who had been in the shop started to speak the moment they came in. "Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you two soon. The two of you look like your parents. You have your mother's eyes. It is almost like see Lily and James once more. Except Harry has your mother's eye color. Your mother had a Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow wand. Great for charms. Your father had a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable, great for transfiguration. One never knows why a wand chooses its witch or wizard. I sold the wand that created that scar upon Harry's head. Sadly, I am sorry to say that. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful…

Suddenly both Katy and Harry were measured, and Ollivander started pulling boxes. They tried many wands. Finally Harry was handed a Holly wand with a phoenix feather. Eleven inches, supple.

Mr. Ollivander cried out. "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "

"What is?"

"It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"You should focus on finding me a wand. There is nothing so curious about it; as Harry shall be a very powerful wizard." Katy stated and brought things back to focus. "Should actually be no surprise." Nobody dared to question Katy about it, it was as she was the adult in the room. But then again, she had been Harry's sister and mom for the last eleven years and she knew how to get people to do what she wanted when she wanted. And more importantly the tone and the words to use. Yes there was every possibility she would be wearing the colors silver and green. They went back to searching for a wand for her. Soon she had her wand. Willow, ten inches, pliable, with a dragon's heart string. "There, now that this is done." Katy slipped her wand into her long sleeve. "Now the cost?" After Katy paid they left.

The rest of the time in Diagon Alley was quite uneventful, and soon, too soon for Katy's liking they were back with the Dursleys. The last month there was tense. But Katy had pretty much told they would take her and Harry to London and that would be the end of it. Katy and Harry kept to themselves in their small room, Katy read her school books and Harry played with Hedwig.

The day they were to go to school, both Katy and Harry awoke at five that morning, they couldn't go back to sleep. This would be the last time in awhile they would wear muggle clothes for quite some time. They double checked their list and put their wands up their sleeves. Katy had figured that they would still do _'accidental_' magic since they hadn't gone to school yet, though her books said no magic outside of school, and they had placed a sticking spell on their muggle clothes to hold their wands in their sleeves unless needed, and had fixed Harry's glasses.

They finally reached King's Cross at about half past ten. Vernon even put Katy's and Harry's trunks and to the carts. Though Katy and Harry pushed them. Katy thought that was strange, but said nothing. Vernon had a nasty grin of his face though when they stopped. "Well," he said. "There are you, freaks. Platform nine and platform ten. Yours is to be someone where in the middle they don't seem to have built it yet do they?" Katy frowned at him, wanting to do something but couldn't. "Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile." The Dursleys turned to leave.

"Katy…"

"Give me a moment Harry. There is something there. Magic. I just have to figure it out."

Harry didn't say anything. He knew Katy would figure it out but people were looking at them, mostly because of Hedwig. "Katy…"

"Harry, keep calm. We shall figure this out. We are the children of James and Lily Potter! We can figure out how to get home." Suddenly they both heard it.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -"

Katy and Harry both swung around to see a woman with flaming red hair, talking to five children all with flaming red hair. They all had trunks and animals just like Harry and Katy. They both watched as one of the boys marched right up between the platforms and walked right into the wall. "Excuse me!" Katy stated and pulled Harry with her.

"Hello, dears" she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes." Harry said. "The thing is…"

"How do we get on to the platform?" Katy finished the question. "Please…" Katy forced a smile for the woman. Harry always had better people skills, she didn't trust them, but she needed help.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Harry, I shall go first, but I want you right behind me." Katy stated and ran toward the center. And soon she saw the scarlet red train. A true smile of pride came upon her face as soon as she saw Harry come right behind her. "We are going home Harry. We will finally and truly have a home…"

Katy and Harry quickly found an empty compartment. They made sure Hedwig was placed inside first then started to work on the trunks. Even with both of them they dropped the heavy trunks, once on Katy's foot and once on Harry's. Katy sighed.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins they had followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Harry stated.

Katy looked at the twin. "That would be much appreciated."

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" Once the other twin came up it didn't take long before both trunks were stored. "What did you have in there?"

"Books and supplies of course." Katy stated.

"Katy has a ton of extra books, I swear on our birthday she gets me an owl and when I went to repay the favor she said she would rather have a book."

"Thank you for your help. Katy Potter." Katy put her hand out. "This is my brother Harry."

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you…"

"They are," said the first twin. "Aren't you?"

"What?" said Harry.

"The Famous Potter Twins," chorused the twins.

Katy frowned. "Yes we are."

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Katy and Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

Katy and Harry stat down Katy closer to the door and Harry next to the window, they both watched the red haired family

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" The one named Fred asked.

"You know that black-haired boy and the red haired girl who were near us in the station? Know who they are?" George continued.

"Who?" The mother asked.

"THE POTTER TWINS!"

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see them, Mom, eh please..." The little girl pleaded. Katy was sick. Harry and she did not need this fame.

"You've already them, Ginny, and the poor children are not something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"We were helping with their trunks and the girl introduced them."

"Poor dears…" Katy didn't want to listen anymore and Harry looked pale.

"Harry, we are famous because we lived, this won't be the first or last time. This happens. Many people will want to be close to us because we are the children that lived. Just let's be careful who we let fully in okay?"

Harry nodded and the train began to move.

Soon the door opened and the youngest… Ron… Katy thought his name was, came in. "Hello."

"Anyone sitting there?" He pointed at the seat opposite of Katy and Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Katy shook her head and waved her hand toward the seat. "Please."

The twins came in. "Hey Ron! We're going down to the middle of the train… Lee got himself a giant tarantula."

"Right…" Ron swallowed.

Katy saw the fear and looked to the twins. "Are you afraid of spiders, Ron?" Something told Katy to protect the boy from his bully brothers. But of course that was always in Katy's nature, protect the weaker ones.

"Yeah…"

"You shouldn't try to scare him." Katy stated. Her hair changed to a deep reddish black, she was quite angry. "That is rude, and uncalled for."

"Katy…" Harry pointed to her hair.

"Sorry, Harry, I know you don't like the changing of my hair. I am just angry and the bully type twins."

"We are not bullies, we are just being brothers." One of the twins stated with a smile. "Don't you tease Harry?"

"No."

"We didn't introduce ourselves. I am Fred, and this is George Weasley."

Katy looked at them and noticed the small difference right away, one had a freckle that was closer to the edge of the check the other did not have. "I don't mean to be rude. I am sorry. I know it is fine to play tricks and pranks, really, but I have a protective side."

"No problem. We will get you loosened up." George stated.

"Good luck! Katy is the most serious person in the world." Harry laughed.

Suddenly the tension in Katy faded and she gave a smile and hair turned back to her bright red. "I can be easy going as well." Katy was happy that Harry was bonding with people. "You might miss your spider…"

"Oh bye!" Fred and George left leaving Katy and Harry alone with their brother Ron.

"Are you really the Potter twins?" Ron blurted.

"We prefer Katy and Harry. But yes."

"Harry, do you really have the scar?"

Harry pulled his bangs back to show the lightening shaped scar. "Yeah. And before you ask, I don't remember anything."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else. Katy has more memories I think but she doesn't talk about them."

Katy was content to sit back and relax. She loved how Harry had children his own age talking to him as if he was a normal kid, in a way. She just listened to them chat not really paying attention, a smile on her face.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

"Harry get something, you didn't eat breakfast, and get something for your friend." Katy stated her eyes closed.

"Katy, what about you?"

"I am not hungry Harry. Just get something, and please don't over do it." Katy was sleepy. She should eat something, but the sugar would not help her system, and actually would cause her to crash instead of keeping her awake.

"I will get you something for later." Hary had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. "Wow! Katy this is amazing!"

Katy smiled. "Don't forget to share Harry, and don't have a sugar attack. Either of you." Katy pretended to glare at them.

Harry laughed. "Ignore her Ron, she is more like my mom most of the time."

"Moms can be super scary."

"Her bark is worse than her bite."

"I am super scary at times." Katy glared, but both boys knew she was in a good mood her hair hadn't changed.

"What is with you hair?"

"I am different. I can change other features except my hair, it is just my hair color seems to be more attached to my emotions. And I used to have to control it way to much, but now that Harry and I are going home, I don't care who sees it. The Dursleys can't do anything now."

"Dursleys?"

"Our guardians."

"Oh, are they horrible?"

Katy shrugged. "Let's change the subject. What are these?" Katy picked up a candy.

"Chocolate frogs."

"They're not really frogs?" Harry asked.

"Nah! It is spell. It is really the card you want!" Soon the boys were wrapped up in the chocolate frogs and the cards.

The only time Katy was when Harry got the card for Dumbledore. "He should have come and got us." Katy didn't even know she spoke out loud.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry. He just dropped us off with the Dursleys. He told me to not tell you anything, and now I am just wondering now that we are going home if that was a mistake to promise him I would not. Go back to your cards."

Harry shrugged and went back to the chocolate cards. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin.

It wasn't long before another knock came on their compartment and a round face boy opened their door and looked tearful. "Hello…" He said. "Have you seen a toad at all?"

"No we have not." Katy stated. "What is your name, if we see it we will find you."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Neville if we see the toad we will catch it and get it to you." Katy said with a small smile for the boy.

Neville left, and Ron pulled out his wand. "I can turn Scabbers, that is my rat, yellow."

"Let's see!" Harry was excited. He saw Katy do simple magic, but nothing like turning an animal something else.

Ron had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We have told Neville if we see it we will find him." Katy stated. She didn't like bossy.

"Oh, you are doing magic." She said with a cocky smile. "Let's see it then."

Ron was taken back when she sat down. "Er- Alright." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this very fast.

"Well transfiguration is a bit difficult, Hermione. This is Ron Weasley," Katy, whose hair had turned back to the dark blood black red, stated and pointed to Ron. "You will get the spell Ron, don't worry. I am Katy and this is my brother Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" said Hermione, she hadn't seemed to notice the change in Katy's hair and back off. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Of course we are." Katy's hair started to dull, only because she was worried about how this might affect Harry. "Just because we are famous doesn't mean we want to talk about it, or that is all we are. We are still young magical children. Our life isn't over, I am sure before we die our names will be in a lot more books for much more important reasons."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. "Katy…"

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione.

"We are not defined by what is in a bloody book." Katy spat at her, fire in her eyes and here hair now seemed to be the darkest red one would ever see. "Change the subject or leave."

Hermione was shocked. "Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"Well it might not have been a real spell, but we can find one." Katy's hair started come alive again. "Then we can turn your brother yellow."

Ron perked up at that. "Really?"

"Why not?" Katy shrugged.

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry, he was more interested in the houses.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked.

"His name is Voldemort. Seriously, one shouldn't fear the name of the weak." Katy stated.

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"It wouldn't matter what house a person is in, who they become is based on the person they are deep down. Just because a few bad seeds come from a house doesn't make the whole house bad." Katy stated.

But soon Harry and Ron were deep in conversation about Ron's other brothers and Quidditch. Ron was telling them about the finer points of the game when the door to their compartment opened again.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that the Potter twins are in this compartment."

"Yes." Katy started to get sick of this. "Can we help you?"

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a laugh. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Katy and Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Katy was full of pride and it showed with her hair turning a brilliant shade of red. "Behave all of you." Katy stated, as she grew serious. "Ron you should not have laughed at Draco's name, Draco, the person themselves is better than anybody, but that is based on their actions not blood. Rather all of us in this room are pureblood or not, which I am assuming we are, based on how you are speaking, at least Harry and I are, we need to behave, and get to know each other before making rash judgments. Now, both of you are in the wrong." Katy stood up. "I am Katy Potter, and this is my brother Harry and his friend Ron Weasley." Katy put her hand out to shake hands.

"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy took Katy's hand.

Draco stared at the girl. "I think you would make a good Slytherin."

"The hat will place me where it sees fit. Now we all must get changed." Katy stated, and grabbed her robes from her trunk. "Harry and Ron get ready, I will be back." Katy moved past the three boys and went to the restroom to change.

Katy stood and looked in the mirror for what seemed like forever. She stood there in her plain robes, the Hogwarts crest on her tie before it would be changed to her house colors and her house symbol was placed upon it. She was going home. Harry was going home. Nobody would know her true secret. She had to be careful. She would have to make sure that nobody could ever guess, at least until the time came the information would be helpful. Or she was of age. Whichever came first. She was hoping she would be of age first… Katy sighed and stepped out of the rest room, her muggle clothes thrown away. She hated the clothes, and they smelled of the Dursleys. She would order some muggle clothes for her and Harry once she had a chance to sit down and do so, which would be before the end of the year. It wasn't like they were going to go home on holiday. She stepped outside and bumped right into Malfoy. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You know the Weasleys are not really the best wizarding family."

"I know that Ron might first be friends with Harry for the fame and wealth we have, after all we each rule a house. But I must let Harry make his own choices. I do not know his true intentions or yours for that matter. And I only stepped in to make sure that there was no ill will toward Harry. We may very well end up Slytherins. The blood is there, but it is there for the Gryffindor as well. Does the hat split twins?"

"Not often there are rare occurrences." Malfoy smiled.

"Thank you. I must get back, and I am sure you shall want to prepare before we get to the school. Nice again to meet you Draco." Katy hurried back to the compartment. "Ready boys?"

Harry was sitting on his hands. He was so excited. "This really is real isn't it?"

"Oh so real. Did you put your candies away?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Before they knew it they were standing on a small dark platform and a familiar voice came through the night. ""Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me -any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs ' years follow me!" All the first years followed him down a narrow path. And were brought to an edge of a giant lake where they all got their first look of the castle. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers that sparkled against the night sky.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Katy Harry and Ron all went to a boat, and were soon joined by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Not wanting to be with your friends Draco?" Katy asked.

"I think I would rather sit with a new friend." He smiled.

Soon Hagrid had the boats moving forward. And they all moved at once and went across the calm lake. Katy looked down into it and it reflected back the night sky. Above her head she saw winged horse type creatures as well as the star filled sky. Kat sighed. This was the last barrier between her and home. Before she could do more than look up they were stepping out of the boats and they made their way to the front door, where Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. Katy held her breath…


	4. Chapter 5 and 6

**GUESS WHAT!? I have decided to let you all in on Katy's secret well before hand, and if you haven't guessed, I have been a fan of a good Draco, so really it will not shock you to learn that Draco isn't a total git. Anyways enjoy chapters 5/6! And though I don't want to beg for reviews, if you leave reviews I might work faster :D**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. Katy was still tense. The sorting Hat was next.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Then something happened that made them jump about a foot in the air - several people behind them screamed. "What the -?" What they saw made them all gasp. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Katy pushed Harry ahead of her, Ron to his side. Draco stayed next to hers. She didn't know why but she shrugged. He was friendly and besides some of the comments he made on the train were probably said in anger, she would have been rude as well if someone made fun of her name.

Soon they all stood around the front of the room. McGonagall placed a stool in front of the first years. Then placed a hat down on the chair. Then it started to sing!  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause- "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

This actually continued for a bit of time. "Granger, Hermione!" Ron didn't want her in his house, so they paid attention.

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. Ron sighed in relief.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called,he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to the professor. Then it went on again. Katy wasn't really paying attention, she was just waiting for Harry's name, as well as her own. She already know that Draco would be in Slytherian. And she was right, the hate didn't even have to touch his head before he was placed in the silver and green house. Then suddenly it seemed. "Potter, Harry!"

Katy held her breath. "Go on Harry. If you don't want to be in a house just tell it what house you want. Mom and Dad were in Gryffindor."

Harry swallowed but he trusted Katy. So he sat down and allowed the hat to drop of his eyes.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry thought to the hat just like Katy said. "Not Slytherin, please. Gryffindor please."

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure- better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took the hat off and saw Katy beaming with pride. He smiled at her as he went and sat next to Ron. Then he heard her name.

"POTTER, KATY."

Katy went up threw the hat on. "Gryffindor now."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You don't belong there."

"I belong with Harry."

"Yes, but to protect him you have to be separate from him."

"But he promised…"

"He seems to break a lot of promises."

"I belong in Slytherin."

"Yes."

Katy sighed. "Well call it out please."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry's shocked and fearful eyes locked on Katy's the second she took the hat off. Katy walked right over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "All will come to light. I belong in my house Harry, you belong in yours. We need to be separate to be strong. We need to be separate to become ourselves. This does not change things. I will still hound you, I will still expect the best, I just don't get to see you every moment of every day. You will find your friends." Katy was full of shock, but she needed to be strong for Harry. She then made her way and sat down next to Draco. Where Gryffindor had been chanting that they had gotten Harry, the hall was quiet now that the hat had split up the famous Potter twins, into enemy houses... "Well, Draco, you were right, as I was I." Katy stated.

"This is the better house anyways." Draco stated and smiled.

"At least I have found my first friend." Katy stated and looked up at the professors. She frowned, but kept her hair color from changing keeping it her bright ginger color. There was one professor who seemed very pleased that she had been placed into Slytherin. Katy barely heard Ron being sorted into Gryffindor.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. His gaze though stopped on Katy for a moment. Katy glared at him. She wanted to speak with him, but she knew that she never would, not once did he ever come around to make sure they were okay. Never once did he try to save them from the hell they endured in the muggle world. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"He is insane." Katy whispered. Of course Draco heard.

"Of course he is, dad says he is off his rocker and should be replaced."

"I don't trust him." Katy stated. But her eyes left the headmaster, and focused on the professor in black. "Don't trust Quirrell either, he seemed like a blithering idiot. Something about him doesn't sit right with me…" Katy turned to Draco. "But to more important business." Katy barely threw any food on her plate, she really wasn't hungry, though she should eat. "Who is the professor sitting next to Quirrell?"

"That would be our house head, Professor Snape." Draco said. "He is my godfather. And the potions professor. Potions I must say are one of the more interesting classes that we shall have."

Katy nodded. She would have to agree, out of all her school books she was drawn to potions the most. "Hmmm… yes… our book was a bit too elementary however, had to buy a few others to go with it…" Katy was only trying to make small talk. She was much more interested why he kept staring at her. She knew him from somewhere... She would have to find the answers. They fell into small talk of the potions books she had purchased and other things. Soon, the headmaster gave some rules and she followed the other Slytherins as they were lead to their dorms. Boys on the right and Girls on the left. She didn't even have a roommate. She sat in the common room for a few hours just thinking, Draco gave up on trying to get her to talk about midnight.

Of course Katy and Harry were the talk of the houses, and how the hat had split them up. Katy walked with Draco down to breakfast. This went on for the first day, and Katy was sure it would continue for the seven years they were there. She sighed. She was supposed to be turning a match into a needle in transfiguration. "Why can't they just shut up for once?" Katy wasn't asking anybody, but of course the student sitting next to her was her friend, and quickly becoming her best friend, Draco Malfoy.

"Because you are famous and they have small minds. Fame isn't everything. I bet I can change my match before you." Draco said with a twinkle in his eye, he knew that competition would keep Katy's mind off the whispers.

"Bad bet. But what do I get when I win?"

Draco thought about it for a moment. "You can come with me to my extra potions lesson with my godfather on Saturday. What do I get if I win?"

"You won't, but I will answer all your questions honestly, but only one big one a day, if you swear never to tell anybody."

"Deal." Draco smiled.

Katy smiled. Within ten minutes both Draco and Katy had their matches turned into a needle, and had called it a tie. "Figures it would be a tie. What is your question?"

"You said that you both rule a house… on the train… you and your brother… what is the other house besides Potter?"

"You swear on your life Draco, that you will keep it a secret?"

"I swear." Draco stated.

Katy leaned over and whispered a name into his ear, shock showed on his face. "You know now why it is a secret."

"But…"

"Told you that story about my mom being a muggleborn was wrong. She was pure blood, they just bound their power to stay out of the wizarding world, but mom's power was too strong and we reentered our world and claimed our place. While I did when I was at Gringots on my birthday, but I have only another couple weeks to list a guardian of my seat, and of my accounts, as I am still only eleven. I just don't know who to trust…"

"Oh, we can talk to my godfather on Saturday! He might know what to do!" Draco stated.

Katy smiled and they chatted for the rest of the class, after they each gained twenty points for their house because they were the only ones to change their matches to needles.

The next day they had Double Potions with the Gryffindors. Katy was happy. She would see Harry. Katy and Draco walked along quickly to the dungeons and were the first waiting to get into the classroom. She was excited about this class. Draco and Katy talked about potions quite a bit over the last day, and she was excited to be part of his extra lessons with the potion master. Soon they were seated. Harry was sitting next to Ron on one side of the room in the back, Katy and Draco in the back on the other side. She smiled and waved.

Harry smiled and walked over before the class started. "KATY! Can you believe this?"

Katy laughed. "This is just the beginning Harry. Did you read the first chapters?"

Harry hung his head. "No, but this is only the first class."

Katy sighed. "Behave. And pay attention. How was your first day?"

"Fun, but there is so much to do!"

"Yes, we are magical Harry and you are Lord Potter, there are many things that must be taught. During break you will have to study the law books I bought for you." Katy looked at the time. "Now go sit down." Katy smiled.

Snape came in and called each names, he paused at the Harry's name. "Our new celebrity." Katy glared at him. He, then called her name and met her deadly glare. He glared back. "Both in one class, how lucky for me."

Katy's temper flared. She stood up. Her hair changed to a dark red, and her green eyes seemed to glow with a bright green fire. "It was bound to happen we are twins, professor. We do not want this fame, we are famous for living! We are said to be the only two people who knows exactly what happened that night. Harry doesn't have to remember! BUT I DO! Because of what I am, I have to live every bloody moment of what happened in that house! So before you all think that we are enjoying this so called fame, or that you know what the happened, just stop thinking! You are all bloody idiots! IF you knew what had actually happened you wouldn't actually think we enjoy this fame!"

Draco had seen Katy mad, but this was something else. "Katy, calm down, he is our professor."

"I know who he is!" The memory came back to her last night, as she stopped to think of where she had seen the Potion master before. Katy stopped and looked at Draco, and saw the fear in his eyes. Fear of her. She looked at Harry and the rest of the room. The fear evident in each of their eyes. Katy fell to her seat. "Sorry…" She mumbled. Her hair started to turn back to its normal red color. Tears in her eyes.

"See me after class." Snape stated and finished his roll call. And started his class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Katy opened her mouth to answer. "Asphodel and wormwood make a…"

"Not you, the other one."

"His name is Harry."

"Well, Harry Potter?" Snape sneered.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." Katy was starting to get furious again, but she knew she was in enough trouble. Draco kept his hand on her shoulder. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape looked over at Katy. "Harry Potter that is."

"I don't know, sir." Harry responded again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir, but if you ask my sister you would probably have your answers." A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked.

Snape, however, was not pleased. "Fine Katy Potter, what are the answers."

Katy looked him right in the eye. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Katy's voice was cold.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He ignored Katy.

Soon though the class was over, though. Katy stayed back, waving to Harry and Ron when they left. She knew they were going to go to Hagrid's. She had not been invited. "Go on Draco." Katy said when she noticed Draco hadn't gotten up to leave.

"I…"

"Draco, it is my error, I will accept my punishment, he can't do much to me that hasn't already been done. Now go, I know you want to go to the library and look up something about what we talked about yesterday."

Draco looked torn, and Snape just watched them. "Okay, but you tell me everything that happens."

"My word is my bond, and you have my word, Draco." Draco nodded and left the dungeons. Katy stared at the potions master. She stood. "I must apologize, though my words are correct and true, they should not have been delivered in that fashion."

"You are just like your mother."

The words shocked Katy. She had not been expecting that. She knew details about her mother, but never her personality, just the faint memories of her being a loving mom. "How so?"

"Your passion, your ability, you attitude."

"My mom was powerful, I know that much, I know what she looked like, I know what she was like as a mom, but we went into hiding so soon after Harry and I were born, I didn't get to really know my parents, though I have every moment with them playing out every night. That last night mostly. I know you were there."

"You are a form of Metamorphmagi."

"A form, yes. I can do everything they can, but I also have every memory, every moment, burnt into my head for life, from my first breath to my last. And I am more powerful, I can change into magical creatures as well."

"I should give you detentions for the rest of the year. You are deserving of them for your outbursts." Snape stated. "But you stood up to me. Fifty points to Slytherin, see you Saturday with Draco." Snape stated and dismissed her.

Katy was indeed shocked and ran to find Draco in the library and told him of what had just transpired. "Why do you think?"

"He has taken a liking to you." Draco smiled. "Oh, this is going to be very interesting. He likes you and hates your brother and he has you both in the same class. I think we might be able to gain some fun from this." Draco said with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

That Saturday with the potions master was quite interesting, he had known Katy's secret and agreed to help and so after a few hours filling out paperwork she had named him guardian of her house, and then proceeded to put it out of her mind as the potions master, 'Uncle Sev' to Draco, started teaching them potions they normally wouldn't learn until fourth or fifth year. Katy was happy, but sad at the same time as she felt Harry started to pull from her. She was sure it was only because of the lack of time they had together. But Katy was determined to change that.

Over the next couple of weeks Draco and Katy spent most their time together, Katy tried to spend a lot of time with Harry and Ron as well, but Ron and Draco would always end up in an argument and Katy and Harry would end up taking the side of their best friend. Katy sighed, Ron and Draco were arguing again about something Ron had said about Snape. "Really, can't you two pretend to get along?" Katy asked. Of course it just got her a couple of glares, only Ron and Draco dared to glare at her, but even Ron backed down after a couple of minutes, Draco never did. "Whatever, so flying lessons Harry, you excited?" They were in the library.

"Oh yeah I want to make a fool of myself on a broomstick. Especially in front of your friend, who is always going on about how good he is at Quidditch."

Katy smiled. "Pish posh, you will be great. But true Draco should learn how to behave, he can be a bit of a bully but it is all an act. Something about keeping up the looks that Gryffindor and Slytherin hate each other."

"Why do you think the hat split us up?"

Katy frowned. "I don't know Harry, I honestly don't, it only told me that I had to be split from you to truly protect you."

"What about protecting you?"

"Harry, we both know I am the parent of our brother and sister relationship, but we protect each other. We each have our best friend, even if they can't seem to get along." Katy frowned at that again. "Seriously you two, can't you behave for ten minutes and have a normal conversation?"

"But Katy he is so annoying! And you heard what he said about Professor Snape!" Draco was going for the family card.

"Yes, I heard him and told him that he needs to stop letting old rumors cloud his mind. Even though the potions master does seem to hate Harry for some reason." Katy responded.

"He loves you though…" Harry stated.

"I think it has something to do with our parents Harry. He went to school with mom and dad." Katy looked around the room and saw that Hermione was alone. She frowned at that. She had been noticing that she was teased a lot and didn't even seem to fit in with the Ravenclaws. "Excuse me." Katy stood up and glared at the boys. "Don't do anything stupid like try to hex each other; I can't protect you from detentions." Katy left and started to walk away.

"You are leaving me here alone! Unprotected against your brother and his best friend!" Draco asked.

"You can protect yourself and you guys really have to learn to get along, not a single one of you will be leaving my life if I have a choice." Katy walked away and over to the other girl.

"Hello." Katy stated and sat down. Katy looked at her parchment, she was writing about wolfsbane. "You know that the Wolfsbane potion doesn't actually have wolfsbane in it?"

Hermione looked up at Katy. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Oh stop being so snappy. I am trying to be a friend. Something that you could use it looks like."

"You are Slytherin, you guys hate muggleborns."

"Now that is just rude to assume. You shouldn't do that. My mother is said to be muggleborn." Katy knew it was a lie, but very few people knew that.

"But you are still a Slytherin."

"So, you hate the house? I don't hate Ravenclaws. It is true I don't get along with most of Gryffindor other than my brother and his best friend and the twins, but that is nothing but a school thing, each house to their own. Now really do you want to talk?"

"Umm…" Hermione looked conflicted.

"Look, if you want a friend I will be around, now it looks like I have to go break up another fight." Katy sighed as she saw that Harry had now joined the battle between Draco and Ron. Katy stood up. "Seriously, 'Mione you need a friend." Katy rushed over to the boys.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT TALK ABOUT PROFESSOR SNAPE THAT WAY!" Draco was yelling.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Katy yelled. "Look, Ron and Draco we are not going to talk about Professor Snape as a group anymore. Let's instead talk about what mischief we can get into in our first flying lesson." Though things calmed down, Katy would regret putting the word mischief and flying lesson together in the same sentence.

Katy was sitting down at breakfast with Draco on the morning of their first flying lesson and discussing potions yet again, they talked about a lot of things, but one wouldn't ever hear them at least not mention a potion ingredient or say something about potions at least daily. Katy wasn't feeling well today, well actually for most of the week, but today was bad, something Draco had taken notice of, and was concerned. "I still say you should go see the MediWitch. That is what the school infirmary is for, and you are sick." Katy was glad the rest of the houses had already left. Just a few professors, Katy and Draco remained.

"Not sick." Katy said and tried to stand up, but the action made her head spin and she collapsed back on to her seat. Something the potion master saw and took notice of their agreement. "Not sick."

"Draco, Katy." Snape said as a way of greeting. "Did you guys experiment with something?" It wouldn't be the first time, his star potion students tended to think that if they couldn't trick a Gryffindor to try the potion, one of them would. "Katy looks like she is about to collapse upon the ground at any moment."

"She is sick…" Draco started.

"I am not sick! I can't be sick!" Katy stated. Then her brother came over. Katy had noticed he left his book on the table and was going to take it to him.

"Katy, you don't look good. Are you okay?" Harry asked as he rushed over to the small group.

"I am fine, Harry." Katy stated. She smiled at her brother. She couldn't be sick.

"You are not!" Draco yelled. "You can barely stand up!" He turned to Harry. "When she got sick in the muggle world what would you do?"

Harry looked at him confused. "Katy never got s…" But the words died on his lips, he remembered the times that Katy's eyes were duller than normal, the times it took her more time to do things. "She never let me know when she was sick." The truth finally came from his lips. "I guess I wasn't a very good brother, I never noticed when she was sick."

"You are a good brother! I never got sick!" Katy lied, of course she got sick, but she just powered through it. Just like she would do today. Though she never felt this sick before, it was severely draining. "I am fine!" Katy went to stand up again, but she would have fallen to the ground if Snape hadn't caught her.

"Not the best way to convince anybody that you are not sick." Draco stated, a smug grin on his face. He was going to get his way.

"Stop smiling Draco. You are not winning." Katy stated. "I am not going to the mediwing. I am fine. I have classes, and flying lessons."

"Oh, I think Uncle Sev has something to say about that." Draco said.

"I am not sick." Katy spat out through gritted teeth.

"Sure you are not." Snape stated. "I am taking you to the medical wing myself."

"I am f…"

"YOU ARE NOT FINE! I may have turned a blind eye when we were with the Dursleys, from their abuse, their yelling, you telling me to turn a blind eye, to go with the flow, you taking the beatings for me, you nursing me when I was sick, you being the mom! But no more! You need to take care of yourself as well! You are sick! And there are people here the care! They won't get mad at for being sick. I am not going to get in trouble for you getting sick! I am not going to be hurt because you are sick! I am going to be in classes all day!"

"It is your first flying lesson! I want to be there! You haven't got a chance to ever be on a proper broom! This is where you will excel!"

"You are my sister! Not my mom!"

"I RAISED YOU! I did! Because of him! You didn't get to have a proper home! We should have been with Sirus! But no! He was taken from us as well! Because of him! We lost all of them! We lost everything but each other! You are all I have! I will die for you! I will protect you until I am forced to leave you! I died for you before I will do it again!" Katy knew if she had felt well she wouldn't be having this outburst. She wouldn't be giving away her secrets. But the fever she was running was causing her not to care if they knew. "And you might not know how much we lost but we lost more than anybody should ever have to lose! We lost who we were meant to be! We had to grow up with the Dursleys! It is true that you are Lord Potter, the line that stems from Lord Gryffindor, the last of the line! And I Lady Slytherin, the last of the line, the last of very powerful lines, but that doesn't mean we couldn't have grown up in our world Harry! We should have grown up here, in this world where we belong! I had to hide everything from you! I had to force myself everyday not to tell you! The only way I did that was to tell you those stories! They are all true! I had to live with it every day! I live the same bloody night every time I close my eyes! I had to watch as our mom and dad were killed! I had to watch as he raised his wand to you three times! Three times Harry! Three times he shot that bloody curse at you! Three times! I was able to jump in front of two but I was too weak to make it the third time and it hit you! I caused that bloody scar! I caused your nightmares! I couldn't save you from that hit! HARRY I MIGHT NOT BE MOM BUT I RAISED YOU THE BEST I COULD! I am only sorry I couldn't protect you fully from them, that I couldn't give you everything you deserved… I am only sorry I wasn't good enough…" Katy didn't get a chance to hear the responses or finish; she passed out with the last words she stated.

"What the…" Harry was shocked. "Katy!" His mind seemed to focus on Katy was not moving. She had collapsed. Thankfully into the arms of Snape, but still she wasn't moving. "KATY!"

Draco was at Harry's side in an instant. "She is sick, she has probably been sick for days. She can hide it really well. But this blow out, that needed to happen, just pushed her over an edge. She will be fine. Uncle Sev and the nurse in the medical wing will take care of her." Draco stated. "Come on, Uncle Sev will write you a pass for your first class, we can walk with him to the medical wing."

Harry followed Draco blindly. There were so many thoughts running through his head. He knew Katy always was protective of him, he always knew she wasn't happy. She would speak of this world in her stories, told him about a princess that failed to save her brother. Told him of a princess that was wrecked with guilt for not being able to save him from all the pains of their childhood. "Draco, she doesn't really believe that she didn't save me, does she?"

"I have never heard Katy lie, Harry. She has never lied when I ask her questions, she only ever tensed and tried to avoid the subject when we talked about the muggles that raised you. They hurt her bad didn't they?"

"I honestly don't know how bad. Katy, protected me…"

"Of course she did, she is Katy, she is the protector of the world." Draco said with a small laugh. "She is even trying to help that muggleborn, Granger. She is what people would call a true Slytherin. We are cunning, and have a thirst to prove ourselves and can seem cold, but underneath it all? We are protectors, albeit quiet ones, but we protect ours. And the secret to protecting what is ours is using fear. People fear the Slytherins. We can be mean and cold, but we are putting that fear in everybody, every house. We say horrible things, do horrible things, but that is to keep our appearances up. We do honestly not want to do them, and suffer from large amounts of guilt. I am not saying there are not bad wizards or witches, there are, it is just that not everything is black or white. Those that we should trust cannot be trusted. You are hearing a lot of things about the Slytherins and pulling away from Katy. That is the wrong thing to do. She heard the one red-headed boy, the prefect, tell you, to cut her off, and stop associating with us. Katy cried for hours after she heard that, because you didn't say anything. You just shook your head and turned to Ron. She refused to come down for a meal for three days!"

"I didn't say anything because his words did not warrant anything being said. So you guys really are not mean?"

"Well, some of the Slytherins are, but not all of us. Do you really think Katy would be friends with me if I was really that awful? I mean I can be a bully, and will probably do stupid things that get both you and Katy to yell at me, after all I do love to mess with the Gryffindors." Draco was keeping Harry's mind off Katy and that is what needed to happen while the nurse checked out Katy.

"Severus, this girl should have been here a long time ago! She is so very sick!" The mediwitch stated.

"What is wrong with Katy?" Harry asked.

"She has a blood infection, probably from a cut. From what I can determine she has probably been sick since she got here, if not longer!"

"She going to be okay?" Harry was afraid. "I should have seen she was sick! But with all this, even she didn't seem to sense she was sick!"

"She is in for a long road of recovery; it has been draining her magic, this whole time. It is like a bind was been placed on her blood. If she had been one hundred percent when she came here her powers would have been so clear to see. IN about a month she will be one hundred percent again. Severus we are going to need the following potions…" The mediwitch listed potions that Harry never even heard of, and Katy and Draco lived and breathed potions. He suddenly figured out potions were a lot more important than he thought.

"You two go to classes and your flying lesson." Snape stated.

"But…" Draco started.

"No buts, both of you go cause some mischief at the flying lesson, and behave in classes. You both know Katy will want the full story."

Draco and Harry looked at each other, they wanted to argue and stay, but they knew Katy would be angry at them for even missing their morning classes, let alone their first flying lesson. "Fine but we will be back after classes." Draco stated and turned to leave, Harry following him. "We will just have to give Katy a very good story. Hmmm…"

"You are going to do something mean aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I told you Slytherins rule by fear, and though the whole school fears your sister, they have to see me as a source of fear as well."

"The school does not fear Katy."

"How many people actually glare back at her?"

"Me, Ron and you."

"And who backs down?"

"Ron."

"Exactly, people are always on the receiving end of her glare. Have you seen the Ravenclaws run from her the last few days? She is mad at them for not accepting that Granger girl."

"So you are going to do something stupid and get yelled at by Katy?"

"Yep. And you are going to be the hero and I the villain." Draco stated and dashed off to his class, leaving a very confused Harry behind.


End file.
